Joshler
by amolitor
Summary: A story about a closeted bisexual, Josh Dun, and a raging homosexual, Tyler Joseph, fall in love


It had been a while since Josh Dun, senior, had a friend. He just moved from Cincinnati, Ohio, to Los Angeles, California. His introverted attitude made it difficult for social interaction. And the hard punk outer shell of him didn't help. He had a habit of angrily staring down people in the hall on accident. He knew of his resting bitch face the moment a skinny boy had put on a show of dramatic confused facial expressions. Josh later found out that that kid's name was Tyler Joseph. The gay who managed to win over every homophobic person in the school. He was at the top, popularity wise. He skipped around the hallway gleefully, said hi to everyone he saw in the halls, and was a straight A student. Josh and Tyler didn't interact with each other until 4th period art class. They were randomly chosen for a project together. Tyler looked at the sheet of partners posted to the door, while Josh sat doodling in his notebook, not caring about whatever the teacher was saying. Josh was taken out of his trance by the sound of tiny taps of feet coming up behind him. He turned around to see Tyler smiling at him. "We're partners!" Tyler exclaimed full of happy emotion. His smile faded quickly as Josh turned around and continued doodling. He sat down in the seat right in front of Josh, blinking at his until he looked up. "So what are you thinking we do for the project?" Tyler said excitedly. Josh mumbled something about drawing that Tyler didn't understand. "I was thinking a _giant painting_ about something we both care about!" Tyler looked over at Josh's notebook. "I see that won't be a problem considering we both advance in art?" Josh continued to mumble and pretend he was listening. "We can walk over to my place after school if that's ok?" Josh who actually was listening to those few seconds nodded, "Yeah. I have nothing to do so that's perfect."

* _The Bell Rings*_ Josh is slowly walking alongside Tyler, who is skipping. He leads him into his giant house. Tyler's front yard had as much class as Josh's whole house did. They walk into his house which is decorated in a white color scheme. He walks up the long stairs to his room and motions Josh to follow. Tyler collapses onto his king sized bed in the middle of his room. Band and Pride posters decorate the light pink walls. He had white carpet which matches his dresser and desk. He pats the bed spot right next to him and smiles at Josh. He sits down a little too close to him. Tyler makes small talk about the project until they both lock eyes. "Have you ever considered being gay?" This startled Josh, who was a closeted bisexual. "Actually…" Josh started. Tyler's face brightens "That's great, because I really like you. You have this vibe about you. I can't put my finger on it…" Josh stared blankly at him. 'He sure jumps to conclusions huh?' Josh thinks to himself. Tyler puts his hand on Josh's shoulder. Josh looks at Tyler's bony hand, then at his expressionless face. "Do you like this?" Josh liked it and he may even like Tyler, but he didn't know for sure. Josh nodded. Tyler had this thing about him that made Josh instantly reveal his feelings. Tyler smiled. "Then how about this?" Tyler said smirking. He put his other hand on Josh's other shoulder and moved about two inches away from Josh's face. Tyler's eyes studied Josh's lips which were as pink as candy floss. Josh blinked absent mindedly while Tyler studies his face. Tyler moves in closer and kisses Josh. When they separate, Josh smiles. 'I actually like this dude' he thinks to himself. 'I have to leave before I do something stupid and ruin this' Josh thinks. "Um.. This was really great, but I have to go to work now.." Tyler sighs. "I get it. Kiss and tell." Tyler had an expression Josh never seen before. Josh looked him in the eye and put his hand on Tyler's cheek. "That's not it at all. I just have work. I'd love to come back tomorrow" He grins, "I mean, if that's ok…" Tyler smiles ear to ear. "Of _course_ you can!" He yells to Josh while wrapping his arms around him.

Josh had walked home and texted Brenden, the only other friend he made at his new school, in the meantime.

Josh: I just scored with this kid Tyler!

Brendon: omfg dude. he's a total man whore. he'll get with any man he can

Josh: oh… well i don't care. he can use me

Brendon: you're crazy you ass.

Josh: whatever.. gotta go.

He continued on his way home when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Tyler: I miss you babe :(

Josh wasn't thinking

Josh: I miss you too :(

Tyler: txt me as soon as you can babe ;)

Josh: haha ok. g2g

Tyler: awww bye :( xx

Josh smiled to himself.

"I got it!" Tyler screamed to Josh. They sat on Tyler's bed together, talking. "What?" Josh said flatly.

"Let's go to Gerard's Party tonight. I heard his parties are legendary!"

Josh smiled at his use of words. "Ok, I guess i'll go." Josh didn't really ever want to go to parties. But if Tyler was going, he was there.

Josh caught a ride with Brendon to the party. Tyler went early to help Gerard go buy various types of alcohol. "I'll have you know," Benden starts and Josh rolls his eyes at the upcoming lecture about Tyler. "Tyler likes to get hammered at parties. So when he gets with some other dude, don't be surprised. I know you know this is going to happen. He'll just move on to another boy in a heartbeat." Josh nods in a sad agreement. He really likes Tyler, and it kills him to know Tyler is using him as some boy toy. They reach the party late. The house is loud with drunks and terrible music. They walk in and Josh searches for Tyler. He is nowhere to be found. Brenden goes off with some other friends so Josh was left alone with people he didn't know. He sat on the leather couch between a couple making out and a girl with too much makeup on taking one hundred selfies a minute. Josh sighed, he wish he hadn't of came. Suddenly he saw Tyler come out of the kitchen with two drinks in his hand. A boy he had seen around school was latched to his arm. They drunkenly laughed at each other and walked upstairs towards Gerard's bedroom. Josh put his face in his hands and covered the many tears that fell from his eyes. 'I'm so done with Tyler.' He thought to himself.

Tyler and Josh were walking to his house, Tyler skipping and swinging Josh's hand that he was holding tightly. Tyler stopped walking altogether. he noticed that Josh seemed distant. He was looking at the oak trees as they passed by. He was awakened of his trance when Tyler yanked on his arm. His bottom lip stuck out and quivered. "What's wrong, Joshie?" Josh smiled at the nickname, but it faded quickly. Josh didn't talk. Tyler grew more impatient by the minute. They had made it to his house and sat on Tyler's bed. "Ok now you have to tell me what's wrong or i'm going to throw a fit." Josh looked at Tyler a way he had never before. A look of anger mixed with sadness and frustration. "I love you, Tyler Joseph. I know you just play guys and use them. I know you were drunk, but I say you and some guy at the party." Three streams of tears fell down Josh's pink cheeks. "I'm just saying I don't mind being your toy. Because even though you don't have feelings for me, I just want to be yours for as long as you can bear." Tyler teared up. It was actually the first time Josh had seen him so very unhappy. Tyler collapsed into a waterfall of tears. Josh knelt down next to his weak body but Tyler pulled him down next to him. Josh didn't know what was going on. "You don't get it" Tyler sobbed "I play guys, I never really love them. I've never even been on a fucking date for god's sake. Just one night stands. I hate my life." Josh wiped his thumb along Tyler's tear line. His lip quivered. "B-but I really like you Josh. I don't know why this feeling is different, but I want to be with you forever." He pulled josh close to him, his skinny arms around his muscular ones. "I never want to let you go." He says with difficulty because he hasn't straightened out his breathing yet. Josh picked Tyler up like a baby and laid him on the bed. Josh climbed on top on him, which made Tyler whimper with excitement. He moved his knee up against Josh's dick. Which caused Josh to bite his lip. Tyler unbuttoned his white short sleeved collar tee. He threw it across the room and started to slide off Josh's plain black tee. Tyler was in awe at his muscular chest. He pulled Josh close to him which caused Tyler to get an erection. Josh smirked and unbuttoned his pants for him. Josh hadn't taken his pants off yet, but he was still grinding on Tyler who was moaning. He kissed him hard. Tyler felt every muscular crease of Josh's back. "Stop teasing me!" Tyler cried. Josh smiled and took off his pants. Tyler whined with impatience. "Oh stop." Josh smiled. His pants were fully off, Tyler's jaw dropped at the sight of him. Josh climbed back on top of Tyler. He licked his lips and kissed him, rubbing his hand from his chest to right where his boxers started. Tyler grabbed his wrist and shoved it down his own boxers. Josh was started and intrigued by what he found. "I will not stand to be teased." He said sternly. Josh raised one eyebrow "So that's how you like it, eh?" Josh didn't hold back. He wrapped his hand around Tyler's dick. Tyler bit his lip and moaned.

"Just tell me Josh" Tyler whined. Josh smirked and shook his head. He held Tyler by the hand as they walked down the road Tyler had never been down. It had previously rained, so Tyler was jumping in every puddle he found. Josh rolled his eyes when he did this. 'He was so cute!' Josh thought. Even though the occasional scoffs from random people walking by, Josh actually liked holding Tyler's hand. But he didn't have a choice anyway. Tyler was always latched to Josh's hand. They finally reached Ann's Coffee Shop. As they walked in, Tyler was mesmerized by all the sights and smells. "I'll order for us. You catch a seat." He ordered Tyler. "What do you want?"  
"Ermmm whatever you get."  
"Ok." Josh smiled.  
Tyler slid into a table for two, making sure the napkins and pepper salt mixture was straight. He wanted everything to be perfect. Josh came to the table holding two large containers. Tyler thought they looked like shakes. "Iced caramel lattes." Josh said with a smile stretched across his face. Josh sat down and slid the other cup against the wooden table to Tyler. Tyler gripped the cold cup with two hands and peered into it. Tyler had only ever drank black coffee. He looked up, Josh had already drank a quarter of his and was playing on his phone. Tyler sipped slowly from the straw. Being his dramatic self, his eyes widened and he jumped up from his chair, startling Josh. "This is the best thing i've ever tasted!" he screamed. Josh sat there laughing and smiling so hard it made his eyes squinty like they always do. Tyler put his stomach on the table and reached Josh's face. He kissed him which caused an old lady passing by their table to throw her drink at them in disgust. Josh sat there, mad, while Tyler scooped whipped cream with his index finger and popped it in his mouth. "More for us." Tyler smiled. Josh held his hands and smiled as hard as he could at him. He was a ball of sunshine on Josh's cloudy day. "C'mon" Josh said, "Let's go. I'm sick of this place." They their their drinks away and headed out the door. "Let's walk to my house. I have something to show you."

"Ok. You sure it's ok? How come your parents are never home?"

"Eh, don't worry about it." Tyler said sounding uninterested in the subject.

"Shit." Josh said flatly.

"What?" Tyler looked concerned

"How did we meet, Tyler."

"Shit." Tyler said. "We forgot about the project.

"Well," Tyler said, exhausted. "It's done." Tyler and Josh had spent three hours in front of Tyler's Mac. They created their project. Their extraordinary project.


End file.
